Emerald
by Bloomxlover
Summary: An experiment gone right went wrong once it switched over to the rebellion's side. But after a negotiation, the experiment for the earth, everything seemed calm. Until thousands of years later she came back on mission to check the progress of the cluster and to find a lost jasper. But when she runs into old aquiantences lost memories start to surface. I dont own either shows.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much about my life, or if I even had one, but i do remember specific people. Or Gems. They were my family. The ones that replace the empty gap i have. I hardly remember them but I do remember who they were. I hardly remember about my past. It hurts to much….like physically. But my mind is always busy to remember such things. Like right now. As I walk down the enormous halls to visit three important rulers. The diamonds. My diamonds.

Normally a gem is made by their diamond who they end up being loyal to the one who made them. But my case was special, I was made by all of them even the fallen one so now I belong to all of them. They are merciful, glorious gems who saw the potential in me and kept me from being shattered. So for that I owe myself to them.

I stepped into the room and saluted to the three giant woman I see in front of me.

"We have a special mission for you" the lustrous blue diamond said in a loving meek tone

Out of all of the diamonds she is my favorite. She was so much of a mother figure to me and the one who gave me so much care. The others do as well but she gives me the most.

"What is it my diamonds" I stood proper and respectively with my legs shoulder width apart and my hands behind my back

"A mission to earth" white diamond spoke with such calmness and elegance which was the complete opposite of my reaction

I was disgusted! All of my loyalty to the diamonds and I was given a mission to earth?! Out of all places! Like they might as well put me in the zoo then.

"Is that a problem?" Yellow diamond asked slightly enjoying my reaction as I kneeled down in respect

"Not at all my diamonds, if it is what you wish I will go" I responded loyally

"You are to find jasper and check on the progress of the cluster" Yellow diamond smiled slightly which made me do the same

"I expect you to be serious about this mission with no silly business" white diamond said strictly

She is like that, she is strict and harsh but once you get through to her she is amazing in all of her glory.

"You are also there to stop all of the interference that peridot seemed to have had" Yellow diamond added just as strict as white

"Yes my diamonds" I said standing up and saluting again before getting the okay to leave

Earth. The big pile of Rocks that once belonged to Pink Diamond. The fallen diamond, shattered by her own quartz soldier. Rose Quartz. Every gem on home world knows about the quartz that rebelled against her own diamond and caused her shattering. And everybody hated her, loathed her, despised her. But strangely for me….i feel as if she is my hero. But I never let it show. I owe so much of my diamonds I could never rebel.

A light tap on my shoulder caused me to stop walking and look up at the luminous figure.

"My diamond!" I said quietly and surprised to blue diamond

She let her hood down and smiled at me putting her hand out so I could get on

"Nevermind that my little Quartz you and I are far too close for you to greet me as such" Blue diamond smiled lovingly and smiled even bigger once I got onto her hand

"I must warn you about this mission, I never want you to go back to earth. But yellow and white over ruled me so you must go. But you have to remember that that was once the base of the rebellion league, The Crystal Gems." blue said in such despair I hugged her hand which made her smile

"How could I forget them? You and the other diamonds risk your lives to rescue me and for that I am ever grateful" I said kneeling down in respect as I was received with a light kiss upon my head

"Be careful my Quartz, and remember I am always with you" blue said as she pointed to the diamond shaped choker on my neck

"I will mom" I said letting my emotions getting the best of me and hugging the diamond with all of my strength "i love you" i whispered but loud enough so she can hear it

"I love you too" she whispered the same way bringing her hand up to her face so I can hug her cheek

…

The ship was much smaller than the diamond's. Limited use unlike the diamond's. Much slower unlike the diamond's. But none the less serves the job it has to do. Soon i was off into space setting on course for earth.

"Can't believe I'm going back to that pile of rocks" I muttered to myself

I am filled with mixed emotions. Earth was where I was made. Where i had spent my time and learned to love all of the things that grew there. But it was the place where pink diamond was shattered. And for that the earth is a remembrance of what we had lost.

What I am really curious about is if I get to see Rose Quartz. The famous traitor to homeworld. The shatterer to a diamond….my hero. I agreed with the cause of Rose Quartz. I believed that the earth and all of the things the bloomed there was worth protection. But to the extreme of shattering a diamond was too much.

I looked out of the ship and saw the planet. I was just above the kindergarten that was used during the rebellion. So dead and unhealthy it made me sick. The second i landed my ship I immediately got out and observed it all. The broken down machines that we're just laying there and the holes that are just empty. So sad for a beautiful planet like this. I must fix the mess the diamonds seemed to have left there, but later on when I'm done with what I was sent here to do.

My head twitched to a swishing sound close to my right so I immediately forget about the earth and focussed on my mission. Jumping from the top to the bottom I landed near a broken down machine and quietly lifted the metal thing and slid down the hole. The swishing got closer and faster while I was doing that so I made sure to stay alert.

I finally reached the bottom and walked to the panel. The screen lit up and blinded me for a sec when I heard a softly movement of another being coming down. I quickly moved to a place where I know they couldn't find me and waited.

"What is this Garnet?" a young male voice spoke as they got into my view

The thing was short almost like a defective quartz. He has black tight curls that stood like a ruby's hair, a red shirt, blue pants, and some weird flat tube foot wear.

"You've been here before Steven" the taller gem " _Garnet"_ said to the younger….. whatever it is

"This is where they made gems" the " _Garnet"_ spoke almost like blue diamond just a bit different

"They made gems in here?!" The boy said in amazement and wonder as he looked around which made me smile a bit

"This is the place where they tell the robots to make the gems Steven" _Garnet_ said looking down at the " _Steven"_

I stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at them. Garnet seemed so familiar it hurts to remember though. But one thing I do remember is that she is a gem...a gem of two different kind of gems fused together. On homeworld those types of fusions were forbidden and shattered on the spot. Everyone despised them. But I saw the wonder in them. Two different kinds of gems fused together to make a new being… a new experience. How wonderful.

While I was lost in my thought I let out a sigh that startled the two and caused Garnet to push Steven behind her to protect him

"Who's there?" she exclaimed while i stood there in silence and watched her as she summoned her weapons

"Show yourself!" She yelled again and stepped forward slowly which made me come out of my hiding place

"Woah….a new gem!" Steven exclaimed in wonder that held stars in his eyes that trailed from my chest gem to my face

"Who are you" Steven said curiously while Garnet was frozen

I couldn't read her emotions but I could feel them. She was shocked, surprised, and confused but overall she was filled with relief

"Emerald?!" She exclaimed and put her weapons away while she moved closer to me

I stood still showing a confused looked….how did she know me? I have never met a "Garnet" before and I never met a "Steven" either

"You don't remember me?" the fusion said removing her eye shields to show three eyes looking at me with relief and sadness

"It's me Garnet" she said coming closer to me until we were arms length apart

She attempted to grab my shoulders when I moved out of the way and jumped out of the place landing right back to the top.

On my way back up to the top I tried to think about the fusion…"she knows me so why do I not know her?"...But my mind just comes to a blank wall with horrible head pains. I don't want to think of my past. I don't want to feel the pain every single time so I stopped thinking about it and thought just of the mission.

I checked on the progress of the cluster and was surprised….the cluster hasn't emerged...it is like it is stuck in a sphere of i don't know what. How am I supposed to report this to the diamonds? " _Hello my diamonds im back with news the cluster will never emerge again thanks to a mysterious circle!"..._ i'm going to be shattered for that report!

But no worries I still have my other half of the mission! I just have to find Jasper. Find jasper, leave the planet and take him back to the diamonds….that's all. It couldn't be so hard. After all there is only one Jasper on this planet. And maybe if I find her I can question her about the cluster and what happened to it. Yes everything will be alright. Everything will.

A hand grabbed both of my shoulders and spun me around quickly. The fusio-Garnet was there with her visors on holding me still.

"Emerald let's just talk, I don't want to fight" she said softly as she noticed me reaching for my gem

I couldn't explain it but I trusted her, I felt as if we were close and therefore I could trust her so I nodded and retracted my hand from my gem and stood still.

"Why don't you follow us, we can go to the temple" Garnet said slowly releasing me

My head exploded with pain which caused me to fall to my knees and clutch it. A place soar across my sight. It was strange but the feeling was peaceful. It had a door with a star on it and a warp pad in the very center of it. This is the temple. Where i was first brought.

 _Emerald?!_

The voice so faint behind the pain I felt I was barely able to understand it.

 _I'm so sorry please forgive me_

The scene then ended and I felt myself poof and retract to my gem to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one POV**

He placed the shiny green gem on the couch surrounded by blankets hoping that once she regenerate she'll feel better.

"She doesn't remember?" a voice, broken and sad, said so lowly he almost didn't hear it

"I don't see what is so special about a gem" the purple gem said crossing her arms "who is she anyways"

"Her name is Emerald she was one of the original Crystal Gem" Garnet said with a smile at the remembrance of their time together

"Whaaat?! She was a Crystal Gem too?!" the overly excited boy said with stars in his eyes making everyone feel a little lightened

"She was, she was one of the most bravest and strongest gem I know" Garnet said looking down at the hybrid

"She was courageous and powerful, her tactics and strategies lead to a victory wherever we went" Pearl said with a slight blue hue on her cheeks when remembering their time during the war

"Well what happened to her? Why did she went back to homeworld?" Steven said a little sad at her actions of returning to homeworld. This action cause the two older gems (or three) to have a pain expression on their faces

"It was her and Rose leading the squad, everything seemed to be clear until we were ambushed by an army of homeworld soldiers" Garnet said clenching her fists at the memory

"It was right after Rose….." Pearl trailed off suggesting that it was about Pink Diamond and immediately the two shorter gems knew what they were talking about. "Anyways we fought as best as we could until one of the gems poofed Rose and threatened to shatter her if we didn't surrender"

"Before we could do something Emerald acted before us. She offered herself up if they let Rose Quartz go and leave the Earth alone. The deal went to the diamonds and they immediately agreed to the deal" Garnet said finishing the story while Pearl cried off silent tears

"Why did the diamonds want her? Like wouldn't they want Rose over an Emerald" Amethyst said actually caring for the green gem

"Because she isn't a Gem like us" Pearl said with a sigh of defeat

"Is she a gem like me?" Steven asked hoping that there was another one just like him so they can help him sort things out

"No she was an experiment" Garnet said tightening her fists in anger

"W-Wha?" the purple gem said

"Homeworld experimented on her when she came out of nowhere trying to make her into a weapon" Pearl said closing her eyes in horror and anger not wanting the memories of painful screams to resurface

There waa an moment of silence. No one would've thought that homeworld would be so cruel and evil to actually make a gem out of a human and erase her memories. They wanted to help the gem, they wanted to keep her away from the diamonds and keep her here safe with them.

A bright light stop them in their thoughts as they watched the gem regenerate into her humanoid form. Her appearance was different than the last time the two gems saw her.

She wore a low cut shirt that exposed her shoulders, gem, and middrif. Her shirt and sleeve that were long and seemed to be glued onto her form. It was black with the diamond insignia right in the middle of the shirt. Her lower part of her form was a long flowy skirt that held a slit on both sides exposing her legs and bare feet. It was also black with a silver belt gluing it into place.

"Woah…" Amethyst said with a slight purple blush to her face staring at the regenerated gem

"Emerald...d-do you remember me?" Pearl stepped forward with a hopeful expression while the green gem's eyes went from her to looking around the place she was in

"Where am i?" a rich velvety voice spoke and the short gems found that they loved the voice. It was calm and sweet and so innocent that the felt so bad at everything that happened to her

"I'm at the Temple right?" the voice said as she stood up. She was at the same height as pearl, possibly an inch shorter

"Yes you are" Garnet said going back into her expressionless face

"I apologize to intrude on your world but I am here to find Jasper" at the name of the gem the Crystal Gems froze

Homeworld sent Emerald to find Jasper to take her back. But how would she feel if the diamonds see a corrupted Jasper. The Emerald stared at the gems before her and immediately knew what happened to the gem

"She corrupted...didnt she?" Emerald said which cause the gems be nervous, that gave her her answer and she sighed heavily

"Great, just great" mumbled the green gem them quickly regained her manner and stood respectively towards the gem

"Thank you for the information, I shall take my leave to my ship" the gem said and bowed her head in respect for the gems who inhabited the planet

"Wait Emerald don't leave just yet" Garnet said not wanting her old friend to leave

While the emerald stood there curious as to what the gems want a cold slimy substance was slapped onto her gem and skin making the feeling very uncomfortable. She looked down to see the "Steven" standing there with tears threatening to spill over

"Please remember them" he whispered just to her which cause the gem to glow brightly while she gave off a shocked face

"Rose?" she whispered as she felt little things in her mind begin to appear

They both stared at each other both with shocked expressions. Is she going to attack him for "being" Rose? Is the little hybrid the famous Crystal Gem leader that homeworld hates?

Questions that never got answer when the green gem fell unconscious which was caught surprisingly by the boy who felt a deep connection with her.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Amethyst asked totally confused on the situation that just happened while Garnet took the girl from Steven and placed her on the couch

"I gav her some of my healing spit and she….she called me Rose" Steven said holding a little bit of excitement the the gem was somewhat getting her memory back.


	3. Chapter 3

The little house was quiet and still. Except for the loud breaths of a pink lion spread out on the floor. The ocean making soft swishing sound against the sand. The light sound of the wind blowing against the house. And the silent startled jump if a gem who just woke up. She looked around as if she was lost again until she remembered where she was. The temple. She was here over 5,000 years ago but she's back again.

 _It looks….different._ She swung her legs over the side of the couch and quietly walked around. Carefully sliding her fingers across the cool counter tops and over to the strange rectangular contraption that was giving off a bit of cool air. She turned around and saw the sleeping creature on the floor. She made her way towards it and kneel gently in front of it not wanting to scare it in any way.

The pink creature soon felt a presence in front of him and lazily opened his eyes. He then laid his head on her lap and looked up at her nudging at her hand. She smiled and gently run her fingers in his mane.

"Hello there" she said sweetly with a smile

"I seemed to be lost...i think, see I don't know where I am suppose to be at" the green gem said looking around the house again

"But deep down I know this is where I belong" she muttered to herself look down at the big cat with a soft smile

"Hmm looks like I have to figure this out all on my own" she said and gently placed the sleeping lion's head back on the floor and stood up

From the top of the room she heard soft snoring and immediately thought of the small Rose Quartz. She knew it wasnt the actual Rose Quartz but she also knew that that boy is something connecting to Rose. She remembered a little about her, how she was light spirited and compassionate, how she was brave and fearless, how she was the first gem she ever met.

She looked in front of her and saw the see threw door. The moonlight reflected on the ocean and brightened up her eyes. _Oh how beautiful._ She thought as she stepped against the door and bumped into it thinking it'll open on its own. She gently rubbed her nose while staring at the water.

The low bang made the sleeping boy jump awake. Realizing that the gem might be awake he sat up and saw her rubbing her small nose while looking outside with stars in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Steven said getting off of his bed and walking down the stairs to the new gem

"I seem to have forgotten that the Earth's technology isn't advanced like homeworlds" Emerald said with a slight red hue on her cheeks from embarrassment

"Oh it's okay you just twist and push" Steven said demonstrating and pushed the door wide enough so she can go

Once she stepped outside her eyes shined so brightly. She took cautious but excited steps.

"I have never seen something so simple but yet so beautiful" she whispered to the short boy that stood right next to her

"Well that's the thing about earth, everything is simple but unique in its own way" Steven said and smiled up to the gem who smiled down at him

"Oh how i missed this place"

"You've been here?" Steven said hoping that she remembered everything

"I think so, no where else in the galaxy looks anything similar to this and this does look familiar so..yes I have been here" the green gem smiled brightly at the Quartz who felt happy

"Would you like to go on the beach?" Steven said and held his hand out which the gem took graciously

He pulled her onto the sand and watched her emotions as they appeared on her face. There was curiosity, a tiny bit of fear, but mostly happiness. They sat side by side a couple of feet away from the tide. They stayed silent while they took in the view and think about what happened during the course of these days.

He met a totally new gem that was an outcome of an experiment from homeworld. He learned that she was an original Crystal Gem that sacrificed herself for Rose Quartz, his mom. But she doesn't remember any of them. It just made him wonder what happened to her while homeworld had her in their hands.

She was in a completely new territory with new gems that know her but for the life of her, she doesn't know them. But this Quartz here….this little Rose Quartz is slowly helping her regain her memories without realizing it. So when she looked down at the boy she smiled and let her guard down.

"It's Steven...correct?" Emerald said the the joyous boy who had a bright smile And nodded in response

"Well I'm Emerald, but I think you already know that" she said earning another nod from the boy

"You have a Rose Quartz gem correct?" she asked which made the boy lift up his sleep wear shirt and look down at the glimmering gem

"Yea, my mom passed her gem down to me for me to live"

"And your " _mom"_ is Rose Quartz" the boy gave another nod

"On homeworld they despise Rose Quartz, they hate everything about her so me being there had to do that to" the green gem said looking away from the boy and stare out to the sea making the boy cautious

"But I never hated Rose for anything that she did, i might have disagree with her choices, but I never hated her" the boy smiled ear to ear with happiness

"But of course I could never tell the gems on homeworld that, they'll shatter me on the spot, so I kept it to myself which always made me feel like I do not belong there" Emerald said sadly which made the boy put his hand on her shoulder that caused her to look down at him

"Maybe that's because you belong on Earth" Steven said making the green gem smile which made him happy

 _Maybe you belong on Earth._ She thought as she stared down at the smiling boy. Maybe she does belong here but all of her devotion was for homeworld, for the diamonds, for her diamonds. What was to happen to them when she doesn't come back? Would they come for her? Would it be another gem war just for this one Emerald?

But this boy right here smiling, up at her, having a hopeful clean in her eye makes her want to stay despite of the diamonds.

"Maybe I do after all"


	4. Chapter 4

She had been out there for hours. Just staring out into the ocean admiring every single detail there was to know. Even after the boy left for more slumber then returned to the morning the same stars were still in her eyes.

"Good morning Emerald" Steven said with a smile standing behind the gem which caused her to turn around

"Good morning, SSSteven" the gem stood up and turned around to the boy

"I have decided to ask you for a request" Emerald said as they walked back to the house

"Sure what is it" Steven said and stopped just outside of the door

"You see I want your help to remember my past before Homeworld and I can't do that by myself, and whatever you did last time seemed to help because I can slowly feel memories rise but very blurry ones, anyways would you like to help?"

"Of course! You're one of us now….if you want to be" Steven said shyly still not knowing where the gem stands

"I'll give it a try and if I like it...i'll stay" the green gem said which made the boy ecstatic and a big noise and cheering come from inside the house

"But in the meantime I need to keep my ship somewhere else instead of the kindergarten" the green gem said to the smiling quartz

"I know the perfect place!" Steven said and opened the door for the struggling gem who smiled sheepishly

The three gems from inside the house was filled with joy. They have to make her stay here amazing, they want the Emerald they knew back. They didn't even hear the door turn and the two gems step in until Amethyst elbowed the tallest gem who was spinning the pearl around.

"Oh" Garnet said before dropping Pearl onto the floor unexpectingly

"Good morning Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl" Emerald said in her usual happy smile

"Oh, uhm, good morning Emerald" Pearl said dusting herself off once she stood back up

"Steven and myself are going to put my ship in a place for safe keeping, would you three like to come along?" Emerald asked the overly excited gems

"Oh yes we would love to!" Pearl exclaimed happy as ever

The green gem smiled widely and everybody felt as is she never left. Even the shorter gems who have never seen or heard about her before until not so long ago. But to everyone she was a family that stayed with them since forever.

…

"So where am I landing?" The confused Gem said to Steven

"Oh right next to the barn" Steven said as he look from the barn to Emerald and answer again once he saw her confused face

"The red building" he said and pointed to the damaged building that is the residence of two gems who where half outside half inside afraid that a homeworld ship was there

Once they were landed the water gem formed a hand from the pool next to her while the metal gem tried with all her might to make the metal do her biding but eventually failed. They prepared themselves once they saw the door finally open slowly and was surprise when their favorite Rose Quartz came running out to hug them.

"Hey Peridot! Hey Lapis!"

"Steven!" they cried out relieved and hugged the young boy

"Steven what were you doing inside of a homeworld ship?" they both said simultaneously which caused the boy to be a little freaked out

"Well I want you to meet a new gem" Steven said and turned around to the the four gems and gestured to Emerald to stand next to him

"Oh my stars…" Peridot whispered astonished

"Guys this is-"

"An Emerald!" Peridot screamed and ran towards the gem (Well half way there she tripped and ended up rushing over there on hands and legs)

"I have heard so much of you!" Peridot squealed with joy as she gazed up to the high powered gem

"But I have never thought I'll get to meet you in person" Peridot said with stars in her eyes which made the gem smiled and crouch down to shake the overwhelmed gem's hand

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Please Peridot the pleasure is all mine" Emerald said lightly which made the gem make a noise that was between a laugh and a cry

"And you must be a Lapis Lazuli" Emerald said standing back up and asserting her attention to the slightly jealous gem

"Yea…" the blue gem said not completely trusting the new homeworld gem

"Remarkable, i,haven't seen a Lapis Lazuli in years...oh what an honor to finally be acquainted to one!" The gem said to the shocked and flattered Lazuli while a memorized Peridot stood next to the green gem still blown away

"Oh well thanks"

"Do you mind showing me how you use your powers?"

"Well I just…." Lapis said as she thought of her fist and the water next to them turned into a fist

"Oh how wondeful!" Emerald exclaimed overly excited

"How do your wings work? Is there a limit to how much you can carry?"

"Well I haven't really tried to pick up heavy stuff yet so I have no idea" Lapis said as she sprouted her wings and watched as the memorized gem walk around and touched her wings and gem shivering under her cool warm touch

"I apologize for my curiosity" the gem said as she walked back around in front of Lapis

"I just needed to put my ship here while I figure stuff out" Emerald said pointing back to the ship

"It's no problem" Lapis said casually and tore her short friend away from the green gem

"Why thank you" she smiled as a thank you and turned her attention to peridot

"It's a pleasure to meet you...both of you" Emerald said and walked her way back to Steven

"Oh my stars" Peridot exclaimed as she watch the higher ranking gem walk towards the other gems then to the warp pad

"What is the big deal with her...why are you so worked up about her?" Lazuli said curiously and a little bit jealous

"Where you made yesterday?" Peridot said shocked but then felt a little heated once she remembered about the whole mirror thing

"Right sorry, but that was Emerald. Not just any other gem, she is the only Emerald on homeworld and is in all of the diamond's court! Every other gem would be lucky if they can be in her presence and-"

"But we aren't on homeworld Peridot, rankings and courts don't matter here" Lapis said interrupting the overly excited gem as she walked away from the gem and into the barn

"Lapis wait!" The shorter gem ran to her and stood behind her embarrassed

"I'm….I'm….so..rry, it's just Emerald had done a lot for us Peridots back on homeworld and to meet someone who kept us from ending up like a pearl, its…." Peridot said with tears slowly coming down and her hand on her face trying to wipe them away when Lapis grabbed her hand, crouched down, and wiped away the single escaping tear

"I didn't know" Lapis said so soothing and calm making Peridot stare at her and burst out laughing with the water gem

"Do you want to teach pumpkin to say clod again?"

"Sure"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lars! Sadie!" the young, Steven, pulled me toward two older people who seem to be bickering but stopped once they spotted us

"Oh hey Steven, who's your friend" the shorter female said changing her happy tone for Steven

"This is another gem, her name is Emerald" he announced so brightly and smiled up at me which I graciously returned

"Pleasure to meet you" I nodded towards them respectively and the boy seemed to stutter on his words

"Ooh, now let's go to dad!" Steven announced pulling me out of the " _donut shop_ "

"Bye Sadie, bye Lars" we exited with a goodbye from the two and continued their bickering

"Dad! Dad!" Steven yelled and ran to the man " _Dad_ "

"Steven!" He held his arms out and enveloped him in the earth term " _hug"_

"Dad I want you to meet a new gem"

"Pleasure to meet you " _Dad_ "" I said weirdly not sure at first of my pronunciation but was soon respond with laughter from both of them

"Did I do something wrong?" I look at them puzzlingly and tilted my head in confusion

"It's just Steven is the only one who calls me dad, my name is Greg" they finished their laughter and wipe their eyes from the liquid that fell out

"Well I apologize _Greg_ i didn't know that you had two known names…..what is a _dad_?" they both sat down and ushered me to do the same

"Well a dad is someone who helps raising you, takes care of you, and does everything he can to make you happy" Steven said with a happy smile

"Like my diamond" I whispered sadly and held the diamond choker on my neck

"Is everything okay Emerald?" Steven said putting a hand on my shoulder causing me to smile his way

"Of course, it's just when you describe a _dad_ it reminded me of one of my diamonds" I said smiling down

"The diamonds?! You mean you're from home world?!" _Greg_ said having a shocked expression

"Yes I am -"

"But she was an original Crystal Gem!" Steven said with excitement

"She fought with Mom!"

"Rose?" He trailed off while Steven continued to explain what the gems told him

I watched Greg from the corner of my eye. He was paying attention to Steven, but I could tell that he could still feel the pain of losing her. Soon enough the sun was setting and the city became more silent and soothing.

"I think it's someone's bedtime" Greg said softly gesturing to a Steven yawning and curled up on the verge of sleep

"I can take him in, I know you need the time for yourself" I smiled sympathetically which was returned by a small smile

"Thanks, and for a home world gem...you're not that bad" he said before leaving to his van

I looked at Steven and gently picked him up. Each leg was on both sides of my body and his arms droop over my shoulder with his head leaning against my neck. Making sure he was fast asleep I started on the journey back to the place that Steven occupies. Once we arrived I brought Steven up to the white soft cloth and placed him underneath it.

I smiled at him and rubbed his forehead earning a smile in his sleep. I sighed and left the building to go into the _beach_. I still can't believe my very stars. I'm on Earth with a bunch of rebels from over 5,000 years ago. And I am basically living with them, acting as a _family_ instead of attacking them.

I am confused because I was told that these rebels are evil, to shatter them if I got the chance. Yet I don't do the very thing that I was trained to do. I sighed heavily and held my arms close to me. So much information in so little time. And yet I'm not afraid of it, these gems bring a feeling within me that I feel for only my diamonds.

" _Incoming call from Yellow Diamond"_ a monotone voice said from the small diamond shape from my choker and I quickly turned my back towards the water and fixed my composure

"My Diamond" I saluted her and returned to my normal composure

"Hello Emerald, how is your mission treating you?"

"Very well" she raised an eyebrow by my short answer but continued

"And the status of the cluster and Jasper?"

"I am still on my mission to find Jasper…"

"The cluster" she said starting to get annoyed

"The cluster have not emerged yet, as you can tell, and to my belief will never emerge" I said regaining my strength

"And why haven't it emerge?"

"I do not know my diamond, I am not a gem from the first generation, I wouldn't not know anything about the cluster or how to activate it" I said answer in my diamond the best of my ability

"But I do believe that we should leave it as it is" she stopped typing on the screen and looked directly at me

"You said yourself that you are a not a first generation gem did you not?"

"I did my diamond"

"So there for you would not know anything that happened during the war"

"I know some stuff but it is all limited"

"Therefore you have no say as to what will happen to that planet or that you can say such a thing to a diamond nonetheless"

"I apologize my diamond if I have offended you I just think-"

"I am not interested on your belief for the fate of Earth….i want my cluster and I want that planet to be erased from our star maps" she scrunched her face in anger but then calmed down

"I will have a meeting with White and Blue diamond as soon as possible, we will discuss if you are competent for this mission" she calmed down a little more and gave me a slight smile

"Until then continue to look for Jasper and if there is a sign that she has been shatter you are to leave the Earth" I bowed in acknowledgement and rose back up

"On the bright side you'll be off the pile of rocks" Yellow diamond said with a smile which I quickly returned

"Emerald out" I said giving one last saluted before the call ended leaving me to take an exhaustively deep breath

I'm on very little time to find my jasper and to figure out who I really am. What am I supposed to do, I can't just leave my diamonds to stay with the Crystal Gems. And I can't leave the Crystal Gems to stay with the diamonds. My head and heart are in a confused spot right now but I didn't pay no mind to it. What I did my attention to was the moonlight water and how simply unique the earth is in many different ways


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh what are we going to do?!" Pearl cried out worryingly pulling at her hair as she paced back and forth in front of a calm Emerald

"How much time do we have?" Garnet said in her usual monotone voice

"Well she asked for the presence of the other diamonds and since they need to clear their schedules and check when to have the meeting... approximately a week"

"A WEEK?!" Pearl yelled in frustration

"What can we do in a week!"

"Well first-"

"We need to get my memory back" Emerald cut through

"So far I have remembered the Temple and some parts of you gems...I want to remember everything before I leave...IF I leave" she added making the gems somewhat relieved

"Well we can always try….HEALING SPIT!" Steven announced excited and licked his hand

"And before we do that I have come to an solution of why I am remembering so little" Emerald said stopping the half gem from putting the liquid in her gem

"What is it?" Garnet asked eager to know, eager to help out a friend

"Well since Steven explained to me about him not being the actual Rose his memories are very limited as to who I am I will only remember what he knows and I need to know the whole thing...but if I can get healed by Rose Quartz then I can perhaps gain my whole memory because-"

"Because Rose knows you!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly with a little bit of confusion from the gems except for Emerald who had a smile

"Rose fought alongside Emerald during the Rebellion...she knows her like no one else!" Pearl explained to the others

"Ohhh I get it...if Rose heals her then her memories will come back because of all the knowledge she had on her!" Amethyst said with a smile

"There's only one problem with that...Rose isn't here" Garnet said crossing her arms in defeat

"But what about her fountain! Mom's fountain from when we healed Amethyst!" Steven said excitedly

"That was from Rose's tears so technically it is apart of her" Pearl said with a smile to which Garnet returned

"Then let's go" she said and walked towards the warp pad with everyone in tow

"Ohhhhhhh yeah!" Amethyst announced happily and pumped her fist in the air once they were all on the warp pad

They warped there with eager in the air and eager running through their skin/manifestation of light. It felt as if it was taking light years but really not even a second has passed by when they were finally there. Rugged roses surround their sight and they gasped. There was no path, just discolored roses with thorns forming a ball of what is supposed to be the fountain

"WHAT?!" Pearl cried out in horror

"Roses fountain..but we fixed it last time!" Pearl said in disbelief

"We haven't been here in such a long time the roses must have gone back to how they usually were" Garnet said stepping of the warp pad

"Don't worry to much...I think I can do something" Emerald said following Garnet off of the warp pad and walk up to the ball of thorner roses

She held her hand out and took a deep breath. Allowing the energy flow out through her hand the roses starting to retract their thorns and started to regain their natural color. She stopped when they didn't do anymore changing and it was still in a ball around the fountain

"What are we gonna do now?" Amethyst said crossing her arms

"I'll find a boulder"

"Garnet no! we are not doing that again!" Pearl shouted after the fusion and rushed after her

"Steven come here" Emerald said smiling over her shoulder at the young Steven

"These were your _mother's_ roses, they belonged to her and did her bidding….but you have her gem so therefore these are yours now, they will also do what you want" Emerald said sitting on her knees leveled with Steven

"But I don't know how to" Steven said playing with his fingers nervous

"I can show you" she said with a smile and waited until he nodded in approval

"Close your eyes" she whispered and grabbed his hand in a supportive way when he closed his eyes

"Every gem, or half gem in your case, has energy within themself...this energy allows them to do what they can do. Focus on that energy and direct it to where you want it to go, don't be afraid of it" she whispered almost as a mother close to his ear and let her energy out as well once he saw that he was doing it

"Open your eyes now" she said and watched his facial expression when he saw that he was doing it

Stars were in his eyes which were filled with amazement and pride. They heard footsteps and gasps from behind them but they didn't pay any attention to it fore they were still concentrating on putting the fountain back together. Once it was back to normal there was a quick moment of silence.

"I did it….I did it!" Steven shouted full if pride and gave Emerald a long tight hug which she returned unsure but with a smile nonetheless

"You did" she said pulling away from him with the same smile

"How in Earth did you do that Steven?" Pearl asked looking around in wonder

"Emerald helped me! She taught me how to use my energy of something like that" Steven said so happy they could feel it radiating off of him

"We should keep moving" Garnet said before ruffling the boy's hair and muttering a _good job_ with a smile that he can only bring out

So they kept walking with Steven walking right besides Emerald. Emerald, unsure of how to express herself to Steven, put her hand on his hair and began playing with it between her fingers. And Steven being perfectly fine with it...in fact he found out that he likes it when she plays with his hair, it feels like a mother's touch and it was something he longed for. To feel a mother's touch and usually the gems (as in Garnet and Pearl, with Amethyst feeling more like a sister) sometimes fulfill that craving but it never feels natural.

Don't get him wrong he loves the gems with all of him and he considers them his family, but he never consider them as a mom figure where he can snuggle up to when he is dreadfully tired, where he wants them to play with his hair, or even ask for girl trou- on a second thought maybe the last one is okay.

"Emerald how do you know about the energy thingy?" Steven asked trying to get the thoughts out of his head

"Well I trained many other gems back on Homeworld and that was one of their training techniques...like a Sapphires would be ice, Rubys would be fire, Amethyst would be their ability to shapeshift longer than any other gem, and ect" Emerald said smiling down at seven once they arrived at the fountain

"Well...what's your ability?" Steven asked looking up at her

"I give things life, planets mostly I never tried on a animal before" Emerald said removing her hand from Steven's hair much to his dismay

"How are you going to do this?" Garnet asked turning to emerald cutting through their conversation

"You can always just swim around" Amethyst said leaning against the statue of Rose

"I actually want to be poofed" Emerald said calmly at their shocked faces

"This is a different type of healing the first one with Steven hurt….a lot so I think it'll be easier for me to be poofed" Emerald said backing her idea up

"Well if you think it's the best way" Pearl said still not fully convinced and played without her fingers when Garnet walked up to her

"Are you ready?" Garnet whispered to Emerald unsure and watched as emerald looked down at Steven and followed what Garnet did earlier and ruffled his hair

"Yes" she said and looked back up to Garnet

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and with much regret and all of her strength punched right through the stomach of the green gem and watch as Steven caught it before it fell to the ground. Steven then walked over to the fountain and gently laid the gem in the water watching it sink to the bottom.

"Good luck" Steven whispered hoping that this idea of hers will work


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since the gem was poofing and placed in the water, two days in fact. But it felt like an eternity for the Crystal Gems. The only gems who were are the fountain at this time was Pearl and the little half gem Steven. Steven has been practicing with the roses while Pearl just pace back and forth anxious about what would happen next.

Homeworld would be after this gem just like before. And they are certainly outnumbered when it comes to the amount of soldiers they have on Homeworld. But she glanced at the boy as he focused on the little rose and she smiled, Steven always found a way to brighten her mood even when he doesn't know. And hopefully she hopes that she does the same for him.

"Pearl look!" Steven exclaimed as he ran over to her

She watched as he demonstrate how he made the flower in his hand bloom in a beautiful rose. She looked at him while he was doing and smiled even more. She enjoyed the look on his face as he tried with all of his might to controlled the flower. She didn't even notice the sound of water dripping from the fountain

"Wow, you got it down" Emerald said as they both turned around shocked

"I'm so proud" Emerald said to a smiling Steven who was the first one to break from the shock and ran to give the green gem a hug

"Your back!" Steven said so happy he squished her into a bone crushing hug

"Do you remember?" Pearl said nervously as she walked towards Emerald

"I remember and...I choose to stay" she said which caused both the gems to hug her which she gladly returned

"Come on, we have some stuff to do" Emerald said once they let go and walked to the warp pad with the boy she cared for like a son and the Pearl who she fought side by side during the war and who freed her from the grasp of the diamonds.

…

The placed they arrived at was the barn, and they were greeted eagerly by Peridot and Lapis.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Steven" both of the gems said in unison as they watched as Steven ran up to them and exchanged hugs

"What's the visit for?" Lapis asked curiously

"I need your help Peridot" Emerald said looking down the the gem who was just starstrucked

"Yes of course...with what?" She asked as she followed the taller gem to her ship which she opened

"I need to take the tracker off of the ship and destroy it...I'm staying here and I don't want them to track me back here" Emerald said as they walked onto the ship

The ship lit up at the presence of Emerald and the panel was brought up to this view. They watched as Peridot did her magic and how fast she moved her fingers. But suddenly the whole ship shook at the sound of a blast not to far from where they were frightening everyone on board

"What in the stars was that?!" Pearl asked grabbing onto a chair trying not to tumble over

"Maybe it's Homeworld already after Emerald" Lapis said in fear as she watched Emerald grab a hold of Steven for his safety and watched as he did the same thing

"I'll check it out, the rest of you will stay here's Emerald exclaimed and let go of Steven against his protest and ran towards the sound

Once she arrived she heard the distinct light footsteps behind her and grabbed Pearl's wrist before she entered the clearing. In the clearing was a female in a strange type of clothing, little creatures she have never seen before, and a tall ogre looking creature look as if he is going to charge at the girl.

"Back Ghoul!" The female jumped up into the air and landed a kick right at the ogre's chests causing it to tumble backwards but never fall

"Rising sun burst!" the creatures emerged from the shadows once the words were said which confused the two gems greatly

"What in the stars is this?" Pearl said feeling as if they were back in the days of the rebellion sneaking up on Homeworld soldiers

"I have never encountered anything like this on Homeworld" Emerald said intrigued with what is happening

"News flash Mr. Hideous, the power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you" the blonde hair girl said as she laid a hand on her hip in confidence

The ogre growled and ran towards the girl in anger, and without strategy.

"You're the one who's gonna get flattened!" The ogre said with his unusual voice as he knocks back the girl in shorts and wings on his back like a Lapis and Aquamarine

"That's gotta hurt" Steven's voice said which caused the two gems turn their head in shock

"Steven what are you doing here?! It is much too dangerous!" Pearl said as Steven squeezed his way between Emerald and Pearl

"I was curious just like you too...I want to help" he said keeping his eyes on the action in front of him

"Just stay here and watch, if we need you then you can some in... okay?" Emerald said as she smiled down at the boy and once she received a nod from him she turned her attention back to the situation

Emerald looked at Pearl and questured with her eyes to watch Steven. She then walked away from the two and crouched behind the winged female ready to attack. She watched as the little creatures and the ogre surround the fallen female.

"You're finished little fairy girl" the ogre said while he laughed and as Emerald reached for hair gem more specifically the weapon inside of it

"Now ghouls, Bring me her scepter!" Emerald waited wondering what was so important about the scepter with her bow and arrow waiting patiently to be used

The Ghouls grabbed the girl and held her down as they successfully retrieved the scepter and gave it to the ogre who seemed happy at the sight of it.

"Im warning you! You'll never get away with this! The female mumbled angrily which Emerald gave props for

"I think I just did, your scepter's ours" the ogre said as he walked up to the girl and got on her face

"And you're history" he said with a grin and at this moment Emerald emerged with her bow ready and fired the arrows at the creatures who held down the girl

"Leave her alone" Emerald announced allowing her weapon to disappear causing the people/creatures in front of her to become curious

"Come get me" Emerald said with a sly grin as she heard the ogre growl and run after her

She ran towards the ogre and jumped high in the air causing the ogre to stop in his tracks. He was then attacked from the back with a punch that caused him to be struck down. Getting up quickly he turned to strike the girl but was blocked by her arm and struck by an uppercut. He was then kicked on the side of his head and tumbled down to the ground. When he looked up their was a sword pointed right at him.

"What the-" the ogre said in shocked that this human, or whatever she is, has the ability to take an ogre down

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you from Homeworld?" Emerald said cutting the ogre off showing no emotions that scared the young half gem

"What are these things?" Pearly said stabbing one with her spear

"Hi I'm Steven, what's your name?" Steven said to the winged girl giving her his hand

"Get back you Ghoul!" The winged girl yelled and the green gem turned her head in fear of Steven's safety, something she never did in front of her enemy

Steven was pushed behind the girl who blasted the creature close to him. But he was also throwing his shield around poofing the creatures like gems. The ogre took the opportunity to push the sword away from him and grab ahold of the girl.

"You should learn to mind your business" the ogre said ready to get rid of this, what he assumes, is a human girl

"Let. Go." she said low and menacing only for him to hear which caused chill to run up his body

He didn't notice quick enough of the orange glow that she created until it was too late. What he assumed was a human was now a what he knows is a fairy, a very powerful one at that. The creature minions that was after The scepter girl and the gems were behind the ogre backing him up. The winged girl, half gem, and the gem soon was behind Emerald just as the creatures. Seeing as the minion we're ready to pounce on them emerald thought of Steven and felt an instinct she never knew that she had kick in

"Get back!" She yelled at the creatures and watched as a fiery orange barrier fall down between the creatures and them

They all watched the barrier extinguished the creatures into nothing leaving only the ogre and a couple of his minions left to defeat the fairy, Pearl, Steven and Emerald with her new found powers. The other worldly creatures soon retreated back into a portal leaving the gems and their new alliance.

"Woah! You got major winx girl! Major winx!" The blonde girl said surprised but happy

"What do you mean as in _Winx"_ Pearl said curious about this new person

They didn't get a reply when the girl closed her eyes and fall to the ground easily caught by Emerald. Her appearance changed into a weird two piece dress almost like what Emerald is wearing.

"Maybe we should take her to the temple, she can get better there" Steven said as he watched Emerald pick this girl up with ease over her shoulder and smiled when she smiled down at him

"Okay Steven, Pearl do you mind staying here with Peridot make sure everything is good, I'll take Steven with me back to the temple so we can explain everything to Garnet and Amethyst" Emerald said as the exited the woods and walked closer to the barn

"Of course, I'll be at the temple as soon as I can... I will to question this...whatever she is" Pearl said referring to the girl over Emerald's shoulder

"Bye Pearl! Oh oh can I warp us back to the temple?!" Steven asked as he was already on the warp pad

"I don't see why not" Emerald said and laid her hand on his hair which he loved

…

"So when will this mystery girl wake up….it's literally been a whole day" Amethyst said falling down on the ground since the girl has taken up the couch

"Well she must be really tired, she did use a lot of her yellow light thingy" Steven said standing over Amethyst

"Good morning" a tired voice announced before giving a yawn and sitting up

"Actually it's evening" Steven said smiling to the new person

"Are you alright?" Steven asked sitting down close to the girl

"Yea I'm alright thanks to this girl right here...and you….and another person" Stella said pointing to Emerald and Steven but referring to Pearl

"My name is Stella by the way, Stella of Solaria"

"I'm Steven Universe" Steven exclaimed with a bright smile

"Amethyst" Amethyst said still laying down on the floor

"Garnet" The gem said leaning against the kitchen counter in her usual monotone voice

"Emerald" the green gem said with the calmness of Garnet and with the etiquette of Pearl

At that time the warp pad activated and once it was done Pearl was standing there. Seeing that the girl is up she then kept her guard up and walked next to Emerald

"You're up good we can finally ask you some questions" Pearl said nervously eager

"Like what?" Stella asked curiously, for a person who helped her she doesn't seem to trust her

"Oh like who are you, how did you get here, if you're a Homeworld spy sent to get Emerald" Pearl said with a forced smile

"Uhh, my name is Stella, I was on my way to Alphea when the ogre ambushed me…..what's a Homeworld?" Stella asked really confused

"Forget about Homeworld how-"

"How did you do that awesome blast thingy!" Steven said cutting off Pearl amazed with what the girl did

"If it's awesome you're talking about then you must be talking about Emerald, her magic was majorly awesome" Stella said amazed that a planet like Earth held this girl with immense power

"Honestly I didn't even know I could do that" Emerald said shrugging her shoulders lightly

"It's like I told you yesterday Emerald, you're loaded with magic" Stella said with a smile

"Magic?!" They all said in unison while Stella was left with her thoughts

"I just had a brainstorm, you should come to Alphea with me! It's like so far and the best school out of the eight dimen-"

"Oh no no no, she stays with us and isn't leaving. Thank you for the thought but that is out of the question" Pearl said not wanting to have the thought of losing the gem twice

They were the two people arguing back and forth about the fate of Emerald. One wanting to further advance Emerald in her magical abilities. And the other wanted her to stay with them just like how Rose would've wanted. Of course Emerald was in her own mind, this plan didn't seem that bad everyone can stay safe and she can protect them even more.

"We have waited thousands of years for her to return and we're not just letting her go-"

"Actually, me going would be better" Emerald said cutting Pearl off and leaving everyone flabbergasted

"What?" Garnet asked unsure if she heard her right

"Think about it, I'm gonna defy Homeworld, they are going to be after me just like last time...if this dimension have no trace of Homeworld on it then they can't lead me back to it. I'll be out of their reach and you'll know where I am, plus I can always see you whenever I want and you can come too" Emerald said making Stella smile and the others to have mixed feelings

Pearl was all against it, losing Emerald was like losing Rose...almost. But she was so close to her it felt like it. She doesn't want that to happen again but her points are right. She'll be safer over there even if she didn't want to admit it

Garnet didn't know how to feel. Emerald was so close of a friend she doesn't know how to explain it. She wants her to be safe to the limit. But she wants her to be there with them.

Amethyst hadn't have the time to know Emerald like the rest of them. All she knows is that she was an original Crystal Gem and that she is probably closer to the gems than Amethyst is. And she's okay with that, she loves this new gem just like how she loved Rose. If this was the best option for her then she is all for it

Steven, now Steven felt heart broken. He felt as if she will never return again. In this short time he had become so close to her almost calling her _mom_ a couple of times. He never wanted to lose her but if this is the way Homeworld would leave her alone. For her to stay safe then who is he to-

The house shook with the sound of a growl. The gems rushed into the beach and found the ogre with a friend, a purple one at that, with even more creatures.

"What the heck is that man?!" Amethyst said shocked at such a thing

"It's the thing in the woods...and he brought a friend" Pearl said in disgust

"Sun power!" Stella shouted and flew above the group ready to fight

"Steven stay back we will handle this one" Emerald said before jumping down onto the beach ready to fight this thing yet again

The ogre's then ran towards the group of gems, plus Stella, and was engaged in a battle. Garnet and Pearl taking the purple one Emerald and Stella took care of the other from before and Amethyst poofing the creatures making it easy for them to have the upper hand. Well that is when Steven yelled when a creature grabbed ahold of his pants and pull him down onto the beach

"Steven!" Emerald said glancing back at the boy before being struck and pushed back to where Steven is

She watched with relief when he poofed the creature away and stood up

"Are you okay Emerald?" Steven said helping the gem up

"Of course Steven" she said reassuring and ran to help Stella

A voice suddenly appeared and soon enough for young adult males were helping then defeat the ogre's

"Hey Stella I hope your friend is the pretty redhead" a blonde male said a bit embarrassed for what he said

"Yea and not this ugly guy" a maroon hair guy said seeming to take the lead

"Nice timing boys" Stella said as she blast a creature as it looked like the boys got it handled

Emerald was then struck back again and she cursed herself for letting herself be so distracted and not focus. Seeing that the maroon guy was also stuck like her but higher and farther she jumped to grab his hands. And once she did she spun around in the air and pushed the guy towards the ogre landing a good punch to his jaw much to everyone surprise.

Grabbing her bow she hit the creatures that got too close too Steven and even sliced them with her sword. She then heard a rumble and saw the down fall of the purple ogre into the sand. Seeing that the original ogre was losing him and his minions retreated again to whatever they came from

"Nice job Timmy" the brown haired guy said patting the redhead on his back

"Thank god that you pasted that creature Forest test" the blonde head not said standing next to the brown head one

"Thanks for the help guys" Stella said walking up to the group with emerald behind her followed by the gems

"No problem, so who is this?" the blonde guy asked more interested in the girl with a green gem in her chest

"Right well this is Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Emerald" Stella said pointing to each of them

"Guys this is Timmy, Brandon, Riven, and Sky" Stella said letting her eyes stray back to the brown hair guy named Sky

At that time the purple friend emerged from the hole in the beach that caused Emerald to frown at. She loved each planet with the uniqueness it comes with not what it was caused by.

"Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us" Brandon said walking towards the thing

"You've done enough damage for one day pal" Sky said as they successfully put a collar on its neck

"You damaged the beach" Emerald said as she looked at the hole in the sand

"Uhm you're welcome for saving your life" Riven said sarcastically annoyed that this girl cares more about the damage than their safety

"And you're welcome for saving your life from such a high height and speed...and for giving you a good hit on the thing" Emerald said kneeling next to the hole and just as annoyed as he was

"Hey it's okay we'll fix it up" Steven said placing his hand on her shoulder which made her calm down

"Watch this" she whispered and held her hands over the hole

Steven watch as the same green light emerged from her hand just like at the fountain immediately fixing the hole that the Specialists caused. After finishing she smiled at Steven who was amazed and got up facing the group

"Where are you taking him?" Emerald said gesturing to the confused purple troll

"...uhm…we'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve" Riven stated just as confused as the troll

"We have to leave, so long" Sky said smiling and staring at Stella who lightly blushed

"Bye" Timmy said shortly as if not feeling interested enough in them

"Emerald, I sure hope to see you at Alphea" Brandon said with a small smile and was returned with a questionable eyebrow before disappearing in a portal

This new found race is surely weird, confusing, and over all out of the ordinary. Something that Emerald felt close to home to. She stood there when Garnet went inside probably to calm down Ruby and Sapphire, Amethyst went into town probably to Vidalia, and Stella and Pearl went inside bickering over whatever they were arguing about now.

And of course Emerald and Steven stayed on the beach enjoying each other's company and enjoying the sunset. The orange/pink hue glazing over the blue water creating a vivid memory for Emerald. They sat down with Emerald sitting with her legs crossed and Steven sitting on her lap letting her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Emerald"

"Yes Steven"

"...are you going to forget me?"

"I will never forget you Steven, why would you think of such a thing?"

"Because when you left the Crystal Gems you came back without a memory of them, and I don't want you to leave if it means you'll forget me"

There was a pause that frightened Steven. Normally Emerald would give a reassuring quick answer but he never had silence for an answer. So naturally this frightened him a lot.

"I will never forget you Steven, never in a million stars" Emerald said and smiled once she heard a deep sigh and felt the muscles in his cheek move signalling a smile she adored


	8. Chapter 8

The night gleamed with the light coming from the moon. Making the city glow softly which comforted the gem that sat on the cliff. Emerald sat at the edge staring at the ocean that she adored.

Steven laying sound asleep on his bed she drew in an eerily breath. She's about to do it, defy the great diamonds. Most specifically white diamond. Her nerves were jumping all over the place with each moment.

She doesn't think that she can do this. She can't the diamonds were like a family to her, they took care of her, they loved her, they were family. But they lied to her, tortured her, hurt her in no way another being had hurt her. What they put her through seemed worse than the war.

But she has to do this, for herself, for the Crystal Gems, for Rose, and most importantly for Steven. The only half human that is giving her the strength to do this.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Garnet asked behind the gem knowing her so well that she always hide her emotions

"I'm...scared" Emerald said looking up at the gem with fear in her eyes, that caught the fusion off guard

Usually Emerald was the collected one, the strong one who always found a way through it all. One that no one could break but here she is frighten like a bunny on the run from a predator

"I know you're not good with emotions and I know it's not your problem to deal with them but I am so scared of what can happen-"

"Everything will be fine Emerald" Garnet said giving a surprise hug to the freaked out gem

"You can do this" Garnet whispered before leaving the gem to do what she has to do

She stood up and took a deep breath easing her nerves as she turned her back towards the sea. She's about to do this, moments away from getting her freedom. _Freedom_. She raised her hand to the choker and turn it to get in contact with White Diamond. A hologram appeared in front of her showing that White Diamond has yet to answer.

Her chest tightened and soon she stopped breathing, White diamond appeared at the other end looking like she was doing something else

"My Diamond" Emerald said signalling her diamond, a habit that she'll have to break

"Hello Emerald how is your mission treating you?" White said smiling softly at the gem

"Very good" her answer was short and White soon knew that something was up

"Are you okay Emerald?" White said actually concerned for the gem

"I have to speak to you about something" Emerald said trying to gain more confidence through her stance

"What may that be?" White raised an eyebrow putting her full attention into the gem

"I remember White" Emerald said a bit rushed while looking down then looking back up regaining her composure

"I remember everything, the war, when I emerged, after I gave myself up...I. Remember. Everything" Emerald said letting bits of her emotion show but quickly placing it down

"I don't understand what you-" White said disapproving anything that she is about to say until Emerald cut off her, a diamond

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you forced Yellow to use her powers on me causing me to forget about the war, you orchestrated the attack on my team causing me to surrender, you lied to me and everyone for thousands of years, you sh-" Emerald stopped placing her anger down further trying to remain as calm as she can be

White was furious. She tried everything in her powers to keep this special gem. Everything but think about the stupid pile of rocks. Never in a million years would she believe that a planet with nothing special can make the gem remember everything.

"You are to leave Earth at once, that planet will be nothing than dust!" White diamond yelled in fury but was soon cut off by the same gem

"That is something that you're not going to do" Emerald said in an authoritative tone

"Are you defying your Diamond?!" White said in disbelief

"I am not only defying _A_ Diamond but I am blackmailing one also" Emerald said feeling the confidence flow through her

"See you _will not_ do any harm the Earth or anything on it and therefore leave it alone. You will leave me to be for the rest of time. And you will not speak about this to any other gem" Emerald said making the diamond livid

"See I know the truth now and unless you want everybody to know what truly happened I suggest you listen to what I said" Emerald said smirking slightly at the face of the diamond

Never in a million years would Emerald stand up to such an authoritative figure. Never in a million years would she blackmail her. And never in a million years would she say such things without the thought of being shattered.

But here she is, blackmailing the main diamond, standing up to the main diamond. Cutting herself off from Homeworld, hopefully, for good. And all without the thought of being shattered. She felt free, and finally she understand now.

What Rose meant about Earth, how it sets gems free. She understands the freedom that comes with the planet full of wonders. If only she can tell her how it feels. How she finally truly understands. She can only imagine what will happen

"And what information do you have for you to do such a thing? To speak such to a Diamond nonetheless?" White said with anger written on her face

"You kept it a secret for so long, a secret with a big lie. And everyone believed it." Emerald said with a slight chuckle

"See I know the truth about Pink Diamond" Emerald said with a straight face while the ruler of Homeworld was shocked beyond her wits

There was a pause, a long silencing one at that. Both not willing to back down for their sides. One for Homeworld and the other for the Earth. Tension somehow reached both of them with light years between them.

"What are your terms" White said in a powerful defeated tone, Emerald smirked victoriously she finally won….after all these years and the whole war

The Crystal Gems won.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have to go?" the voice said sad sounding like their were tears about to spill over

"I do Steven" the green gem said kneeling down to give the boy a hug which he quickly and tightly embraced

"I'm going to miss you" he whispered only for her to hear when they finally pull apart

"I will always be with you my little Quartz" Emerald said whispering back which caused the tears to fall down from the boy

"I got you a present Steven" Emerald said pulling out a necklace from her gem

"This is a device where you can see and talk to me anywhere, think of it as...what is the earth term of it?"

"Video chatting?"

"Yes! This way no matter where we are at you can always talk to me and i to you" Emerald said placing the necklace on the boy's neck

"I even got it checked with Peridot making sure Homeworld can never trace anything back to this planet of wherever i am going" Emerald said looking at the gems smiling up at them

She gave Steven one last hug before letting go and standing up. She looked at the other gems and held her arms out for them.

"I might have to relearn Earth meanings but i think i would like a hug from my _family_ before i go" she smiled and was crushed into a hug before finishing her sentence by the gems who she trusted with her gem

"We're gonna miss you Emerald" Garnet said with a smile fixing her visors after releasing the gem from her grasp

"Hate to break up this lovely moment but we better leave now of else we are gonna be late for orientation" Stella said making a portal with her scepter making the green gem nod at her and walk over to her

"Goodbye...until another time" Emerald said waving farewell to the gems on the beach and watch as they wave back as she stepped through the portal

This felt weird to Emerald with this being her first time transporting with magic. It was like warping for the first time again but with more color.

"It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'." Stella said once they arrived in front of a big light pink almost castle school

"I'm not sure what you mean by the term, _'dahling_ '" Emerald said straightening her composure and walk side-by-side with her new ally

"Right you're not really from here...of Earth, okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!"

"I shall do my best" Emerald said and on instinct she went back to her times on homeworld which caught the attention of the sun fairy

"Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school...oh wait you have never been to school, this might be harder than i thought, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" Stella said smiling to the non smiling gem

"Back on Homeworld we do have a training room where new gems that were just made were learned of their purpose and job just to make sure they understood their purpose" Emerald said thinking that the two were similar

"I guess you can compare it to that but it's more like getting more educated in what you will need to learn for whatever career you choose" Stella said feeling uncomfortable by this _Homeworld_

The green gem realized that it was like Earth, picking what you want to be and what Rose wanted for them. And since the first time they got to the planet she admire her surroundings, she became in awe of everything

"I am enjoying it already" Emerald said more to herself than to the fairy who smile disappear when she saw the women in the opening

"Ick. You're definitely not gonna love her." Stella said pointing at the brown hair woman making Emerald more attentive

"Who may that may be"

"Griselda, head of discipline she is scary, and in bad need of a makeover." Stella said using her hand for more effect

"First name and place of origin." the woman said fixing her glasses looking at the board in her hand

The both of them watched the conversation between the two of them which seems like the girl's name wasn't on the list but ultimately was on it **.** She was let into the school and it was obvious that the woman held the role of frightening everyone by making the girl rush into the school.

"NEXT!" the brown hair woman yelled in the group of terrified girls

"Not to lower your emotional state but i believe that I'm not gonna be on the list." Emerald whispered to the girl as they walked to the woman

"Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead." Stella said making a letter appear out of air which made Emerald believe that this fairy has a gem until she realized that magic exists

"She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella whispered to the girl-gem whiled making the letter disappear

"So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I wasn't made to falter the truth" Emerald said standing straighter once they approached the woman

"Hey, we're uhhh falter the truth. We're just not telling all we know." Stella said with a smile and turned her attention to the taller woman

"Long time no see, Ms. G!" Stella said giving the woman a false smile

"Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me." _Ms. G_ said giving off a disgusted hidden expression

"They did donate that new computer lab." Stella said flipping her hair while the woman rolled her eyes

"Who is your friend?" noticing the presence next to the young princess

She was curious to the new person she has never seen before. Everything was weird about her. The way she held herself seemed way mature than any young adult, of adult, than she has seen before. Her choice of clothing was out of place also.

She wore the same black choker with the diamond shaped jewel, a black tube top that showed her midriff and she also wore a black long skirt with two slits, one on each leg, stopping on her upper thigh. While the front of the skirt and the back of it weren't connected, they were held together by a gold star resting on her hip. The clothing also seemed fused to her skin except for skirt after the star and where the slit began from the top down.

"I am known as Princess Veranda of Vallisto" Emerald said stopping the blonde princess from speaking and also made the woman to check her listed

"Let's see, I'll check the list... Yes, Veranda of Vallisto." Griselda said looking at the girl questionably before letting them in and calling the next person

"Welcome to Alfea." Stella said smiling and watched the small star in the girl's eyes at the sight in front of her

They gathered in the courtyard where the other young females stood and Stella watched as Emerald observed her surroundings. It was so….noisy. Emerald felt overwhelmed by the amount of voices speaking with their own will and not being threatened with shatterment at the sudden outburst. The diamonds on Homeworld would be assaulted by this and would sometimes order imprisonment or poofing for a limited amount of time. But then again there are no diamonds, this isn't homeworld, and these aren't gems.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!" Griselda said once the girls quietened down at the sight of the faculty

"You really did that?" Emerald said curiously to the embarrassed girl

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" Stella said with a sly smile

"We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" the brown hair woman said which catches the attention of the green gem

Surly these _Witches of Cloud Tower_ weren't that bad. And if they are well Emerald just had to make peace with them. Creatures of the same species should not be at war with each other. Griselda then backed down and went to her spot behind a woman white white hair

"Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..."

"To help each of you be the very best you can be." Stella said saying the same as _Ms. Faragonda_

"She really loves saying that." Stella said with a smile towards the gem who offered one back

"Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times." the former fairy godmother said with a polite smile

"Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormitories and meet your roommates." Griselda said which caused the girls to scater

"Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Faragonda said as the student were walking away

"It sounds like they train you in different fields! Do you know what your field will be?"

"Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!"

"What did she mean by to 'connect to your Winx'?"Emerald said tilting her head in confusion as she follow Stella through the halls

"Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it 's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." Stella said pointing at her fingers when listing it off

"I think I got it...it is like a gem, it's a source of power and it's an identity like how i am Emerald, Pearl is Pearl, Amethyst is Amethyst, and ect."

"You either got it or you don't, and you DO! Also you should not mention things like that in the presence of other people, you're supposed to be Veranda of Vallisto and when your talk about...whatever that was it doesn't sound like something she would say" Stella said lowly to Emerald

"My apologies" Emerald said suddenly embarrassed of herself

"Hey don't sweat it, i believe it is overwhelming and you're just trying to make sense of it all" Stella said smiling at the gem aware of her change in attitude

"Besides i just don't want you to talk about it in big groups of people, i find it fascinating when your talk about...what was it? Homeworld" Stella said gaining a smile from the gem

"Thank your Princess Stella of Solaria" Emerald said which caused the girl to smile

"Just call me Stella, i don't like when my friends announce me because i'm royalty" Stella said draping an arm around the gir-gem's shoulder

"Lets go meet our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Stella said as she let the gem examine her room

"This room is excellent for a living environment, but i don't see why i have to get one, we gems don't need the action of sleep." Emerald said walking with Stella to find her room

"Because Princess Veranda of Vallisto sleeps just like a normal fairy in this realm" Stella said getting a nod from the gem

Emerald opened the with the false name she is using then stepped through. It was big like Stella's but since she was sharing a room with someone it looked smaller. Taking a step in she accidentally stepped on a vine.

"Curious" Emerald said removing her foot from the vine

"Owwww! That hurt." a plant spoke a little sad at the sudden action

"I apologize gratefully." Emerald said bowing her respects to the creature she hurt

"He's my latest creation." a sweet voice said at the sudden arrival of the people

"You're creation talks" Emerald said gesturing to the plant

"He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree…. Hi I'm Flora." _Flora_ said holding her hand out for the new arrival to shake which she did with a firm grip that caused them to knock over the plant

"Whaa!" the plant said almost about to hit the ground but Emerald with her fast reflexes catches the creature before anything broke

"Oopsie, but thank goodness for you fast reflexes..they came in handy" Flora said with a smile the gem returned

"Can't a plant get a break around here?" the plant said exhausted while Emerald handed the creature over to _Flora_

"Sorry, honey." Flora said giving the plant a little kiss which he seemed to enjoy

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, i'm..." Emerald stopped herself before she almost blew her cover

"I'm Veranda of Vallisto" Emerald smiled and heard a sigh of relief from the girl behind her

"Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for its rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists."

"Correct...have you been there." Emerald said turning her attention to the new person who have walked in

"No i haven't it is just what i have gathered on my research, my name is Tecna." _Tecna_ said introducing herself to the three people and plant in front of her

"Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha." Stella said with shining smile

"You are quite infamous." Tecna said typing in her little device in her hands

"That's the word on the street, by the way in Musa" the person who walked in said jumping into their conversation

"Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." Musa said which made everyone laugh, even the gem, except for Stella

"It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it." Stella said crossing her arms in defense

"I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Tecna asked when they finished laughing

"No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria." Stella said proudly which made everyone giggle

"I'm famished." Stella said feeling the sudden pang of hunger from the past few days

"Yeah, me too." Flora said agreeing with the blonde princess

"I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" Stella said ready to have a slice

"Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun." Flora said holding her hands together

"What is it like?" Emerald asked unsure of this _Downtown_

"It's fresh." Musa said imagining the pizza

"You've never been?" Flora asked curiously

"No, but, i would like to investigate this _Downtown_."Emerald said which caused the group to giggle and Stella to walk over to the gem

"How about you ask me any questions your have instead of making a statement" Stella said with a laughing smile at the gem who nodded her head

And on there way to this place the talked about themselves with emerald only telling them so little. It wasn't her fault, of anybody from that matter, she wanted to leave Homeworld, the war, the torture and the diamonds in her past. She wanted to move on

"So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?" Flora said breaking Emerald from her thoughts

"No, i have never." Emerald said shifting in the chair, not use to the technology of this realm

"Then prepare to be blown away." Flora said with a smile and stood up once the bus stopped

Everyone then got off with Emerald being the second to last and with Tecna behind her with her hands over Emerald''s eyes.

"How about this moment? Can I receive my sight now?" Emerald said which caused tecna to giggle

"Yeah, go ahead, take a look." Tecna said removing her hands from Emerald's eyes which caused her to take in the landscape.

"Hmm." Emerald said turning every way to observe her surroundings

"What do ya think?" Musa asked as they began their walk to a pizza place

"To be quite honest with you, this isn't what i have pictured it at all. Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?"

"Well, what did ya expect?" Musa said with a smile at the outspoken girl

"Not this… something more advance." Emerald said shrugging her shoulder

"I don't think it can get more advanced than this" Tecna said with a smile which made emerald drop the conversation, they have no idea how advanced it _can_ get

"I Have to give that..mm...credit" Emerald said experimenting on the natural language of this species and hating it

"Yup, and so way better than valet." Stella said using her hand for dramatization

"Time for pizza." Flora said rubbing her hand excitedly

"Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling." Musa said pumping her ifst in the air making Emerald think about Amethyst

"Mine too." Stella said interlocking Emerald's arm through hers

They finally got into the store and seemed to be in a rush to eat the thing _pizza_ which Emerald didn't understand. She had gain knowledge that humans need to eat which gives them power from Steven. _Steven_. She twisted the choker on her neck around and felt her mood change. It haven't been a full day yet and she has missed her little half human gem.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked noticing the shift in the redhead in front of her

"Oh it is just, i was almost expecting a call from a friend of mine but they just haven't called" Emerald said gesturing to her choker

"Let me see it." Tecna said holding her hand out to Emerald, she felt cautious at first but nonetheless handed over the choker watching the puzzled face of the technology fairy

"Hmm" Tecna said curiously spinning the diamond shaped jewel in the air making emerald jumpy because one wrong turn she can be calling one of the diamonds

"What's wrong Tecna?" Musa asked looking at the troubled face on the girl

"Well it's just i have never seen this technology before...it's not even in the ancients" Tecna said seeing the different colors on the four sides of the diamonds

"Don't match the colors!" Emerald said urgently

"It's just best if your didn't" the gem said causing the girl to nod in agreement, it is hers after all so she has to abide by her rules

"Okay, well this got awkward" Musa said taking a bite of her pizza

Just then her choker began to glow a rose color in Tecna's hand which scared the fairy into dropping the choker but was quickly caught by the gem

" _Incoming call from Steven"_ Emerald gasped in excitement and got up from the table

"I must excuse my presence for a short amount of time" Emerald didn't even wait for a reply when she ran out of the store and around a corner into a alleyway

"Hello Steven" Emerald said with a smile and felt her emotions swell up at the sight of the curly haired boy

"Emerald!" Steven said happily at the sight of the green gem

"You sound like you miss me already" Emerald said with a smile

"I do...we all do" Steven said topping the action of brushing his hair to smile at her

"Well i miss you and the gems" Emerald said with a smile so happy that Steven called her

"Oh well i called you to say goodnight" Steven said as he crawled into his bed causing Emerald to chuckle at the young male

"Sweet dreams Steven" Emerald softly at the tired half human and ended the call when he fell asleep so quickly

She clutched the jewel in her hand, breathed deeply and placed the choker back around her neck. She felt so lonely here even if she had Stella, she wasn't a gem like her to relate to everything with so she felt alone in this new realm.

But even if she felt like that, it felt weird because she wasn't made for feelings. So the thought of feelings and experiencing them was something so new to her but she was going to try with the might of her gem. This isn't Homeworld anymore she can feel whatever she wanted to feel and do what she wanted. She clutched the diamond jewel and smiled once more for...what the earthings would say... _luck_.w


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just a quick A/N.**

 **I know I told your guys I'll update more, and I am currently working on a chapter, but I am slowly working on it. I am trying to be constant with uploading but i am getting somewhat of a writers block.**

 **Like i have everything down and how i want it to go it's just i don't know how to type it out. But i'll get over it soon and will be back in no time, in the meanwhile i would love to hear your suggestions/opinions about the story.**

 **I would love to hear what your would like to happen next of would like to see in a character's growth of anything at all!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye my lovelies, for now!**

 **Sincerely, me…(DEH)**


End file.
